Itayan dan Budaya Asli Indonesia
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Kisah Itayan, Itachi Kabayan, dalam memperjuangkan kebudayaan Indonesia yang mau di ambil Malaysia. Terinspirasi dari konflik antara Indonesia dengan Malaysia –ketinggalan jaman nih author-. Review?
1. Itayan dan Budaya Asli Indonesia

Lagi-lagi gue bikin PARODY ! –jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok- Namanya udah jadi kebiasaan, lagian saya emang gak berbakat bikin fic yang serius . Trus, maaf kalo ada yang penokohannya gak pas.. –sembah sujud ke readers- Udahlah, met baca~

Akhir kata, SELAMAT HARI KARTINI! XXD

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, bahasa karedok, miss-typo, bahasa daerah yang belum tentu benar, dll. Oh, dan kebalikan dari pem-bashing-an chara, Sasori di sini terlalu di bagusin (eleh, gaje amat bahasanya). Dan ada sedikit (SEDIKIT BANGET, sumpah!!) pem-bashingan Hidan. Gak suka? Silakan kembali.

Summary : Kisah Itayan, Itachi Kabayan, dalam memperjuangkan kebudayaan Indonesia yang mau di ambil Malaysia. Terinspirasi dari konflik antara Indonesia dengan Malaysia –ketinggalan jaman nih author-.

* * *

Disclaimer :

Plot: 'Kabayan dan Budaya Asli Indonesia'

©Teman saya tercinta, Mira-chan dan Nia (thanks a lot, pren! :33)

Naruto

©Masashi Kishimoto

Itayan dan Budaya Asli Indonesia

©Saya

* * *

Di desa yang sepi di tengah malam, tepatnya di desa Konoha, eh, bukan, desa yang lebih baik namanya kita sebut sebagai desa Cinoha (lho?) . Tokoh utama kita, Itayan (ITAchi kabaYAN) sedang minum kopi di pos ronda sambil menonton acara tinju dalam negri. Matanya sesekali melirik ke jalan, menunggu seorang temannya yang dari gak nongol-nongol ditungguin, padahal mbak kunti dan mas genderuwo aja udah stand-by di pos ronda nemenin Itayan. Akhirnya, temannya yang ngaret itu pun dateng dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Hoi, Itayan, maaf aye telat ke pos nih, un, hehe.. Maklum, malem minggu, pacar aye ntar marah kalo dianggurin, un."kata Deidara sambil cengengesan, teman Itayan yang asli betawi, namun nyasar dan menetap ke tanah Sunda ini. Itachi cuma bisa mendengus, rada-rada sirik ama Deidara yang statusnya sebagai WNI masih gak jelas (liat aja rambutnya yang panjang pirang ala gadis sun-piip- dan mata birunya itu) , namun pacarnya bejibaku. Dei sih ngaku-ngaku turunan British-Nihon-Indonesia.

"Enak aja, tiada maaf bagimu, pren! Abdi teh dah nungguin lama di sini, eh, ente malah asik-asikan pacaran. Belegug siah!"gerutu Itayan sambil monyong (logat sunda-nya gak kerasa? Emang, author kan bukan orang sunda, lagian si Itachi tuh sunda gadungan! –hajared-) , masih kesal dengan Deidara. "Iya deh, ampun bos. Trus, hasil pertandingannye gimane, un?"tanya Deidara penasaran. Muka kusut Itachi langsung jadi cerah. "Chris **** –sensor nama baik- menang dong!! Horee!! Jagoan abdi tuh, jagoan Indonesia juga!! HIDUP INDONESIA!"seru Itachi sambil berdiri di atas kursi. Deidara langsung menjauh dari Itayan yang autis-nya kumat, pura-pura ngebuat kopi.

Sambil menyerahkan segelas kopi susu ke Itayan, Deidara memulai obrolan, "Eh, tau gak, un, menurut berita yang udah tersebar luas, katanye Tari Pendet yang asalnya dari Bali itu diklaim ama Malaysia lho! Pegimane jadinye, un?" Itayan angguk-angguk. "Diklaim? Tari Pendet? Ckckckck.. ngomong-ngomong… diklaim tuh apaan Dei?"tanya Itayan polos. Deidara nyaris nyungsep ke bawah mendengar pertanyaan Itayan. "Ya tuhan, elo jelek-jelek bego ya, un! Ya elah, diklaim itu maksudnya blablabla… un."ujar Pak Guru Deidara, "Terus selain Tari Pendet, katanye Lagu Terang Bulan, Musik Gamelan, ama Rendang juga diklaim ama Malaysia, un!!"

Itachi marah mendengar berita-berita itu. "HAH! Bener-bener gak bisa dibiarin tuh si Malay! Bisa-bisanya nilep kebudayaan kita! Belum tau abdi yah?! Neh, Itayan, pahlawan kesiangan pembela tanah air! Wah, kudu protes kita-kita! Abdi mau protes ke Presiden!!"

Deidara menenangkan temennya yang rada-rada antik ini, "Duile, sabar-sabar, ntar kagak dapet pacar lo kalo gak sabaran. Gini aja deh, un, mending elo pergi ke Jakartanya bareng aye besok. Istana Presiden pan di Jakarta. Aye kebetulan ada acara di rumah sodara di Jakarta, un. Lumayan, makan-makan gratis, perbaikan gizi, hehe.. Mau kagak, un?"tanya Deidara. Muka Itayan langsung sumringah. "Wah, betulan?! Mau mau!! Abdi teh minta ijin abah dulu ya. Besok langsung ke rumah abdi aja deh~" Mereka pun pulang ke rahmatulah, eh ke rumah masing-masing, takut digampar emak kalo pulang subuh-subuh.

* * *

Akhirnya, Itayan mendapat izin dari abahnya, Pein. Sebenarnya Deidara rada-rada gak percaya kalo Pein tuh ayahnya Itayan. Penampilan jauh beda, kelakuan juga. Paling yang sedikit mirip tuh muka-muka bokep-nya itu. Kemudian, besok sore Itayan dan Deidara berpamitan kepada sang abah. Terasa suasana haru di pekarangan rumah Kabayan.

"Itayan anakku terjelek, kalau di Jakarta kamu teh harus hati-hati ya, nak. Kalau ada orang asing ngikutin kamu, lari saja. Kalau ada yang minta tolong, yang tolongin lah. Dan yang paling penting, kalo jalan teh pake 2 kaki ya nak. Jangan sampai kayak kejadian taon lalu pas kita ke Ragunan kamu ditangkep karena jalan pake 4 kaki,"nasihat sang abah Pein, yang membuat Deidara sedikit sweatdrop, "Terus, klo gak bawa oleh-oleh... minimal calon istri yang geulish buat abah ya,"bisiknya pelan. Pein memang duren, duda keren di kampung Cinoha (Heh?!) , "Dei, tolong jaga Itayan ya!" Deidara mengangguk.

"Baik, bah. Tapi, kalo calon istri mah mending buat abdi ajah!!"ujar Itayan iseng seraya ngacir menghindari timpukan sendal jepit swallow bapaknya.

Itayan dan Deidara berangkat ke Jakarta dengan menggunakan Bus. Esok paginya, mereka sudah sampai di Terminal. Betapa senangnya hati Itayan, karena jarang-jarang ia pergi ke Jakarta (katrok! –jitaked-) .

"Dei! Dei! Dei! Ayo kita cepet samperin noh Presiden di Istana Negara! Abdi ente sabar!!"kata Itayan dengan muka berseri-seri. Deidara hanya bisa mengelus dada, sabar menghadapi temannya yang nekat itu. "Huaduuhh.. aye pan janjinya cuma nganterin elo sampe Jakarta pak, kagak sampe Istananye, un. Udah, lo nanya ke orang aja, aduhh.. aye bisa kehabisan gado-gado di acara nih kalo telat. Udah ye, bai bai~ Makan enak, I'm coming, uuun!!"ujar Deidara seraya pergi dari situ. Itachi bengong, dan kemudian mengutuk-ngutuk Deidara, "Awas tuh si Dei, ente setia kawan, blekok.."

Itayan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk ke Istana Negara. Dengan berjalan kaki, ia mencari letak Istana Negara sambil tanya sana-sini, malah sempet dikira orang gila. Lalu, setelah berjalan selama 2 jam, sampailah ia di Halte Bus yang letaknya sudah sangat jauh dari terminal.

Itayan mengusap keringat yang menempel di dahinya, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku, "Ya ampuuuunnn.. Jakarta itu gede pisan ya.. panas lagi.. Mana kendaraannya bejibun.. Ah, main suling aja ah!" Itayan mengeluarkan suling keramat yang diberikan Pein saat ultah-nya yang ke 11 tahun. Kata sang abah, suling tersebut didapatnya saat bertapa 5 hari 5 malam, padahal tuh suling sebenarnya ia beli di pasar pas lagi cuci gudang. Suara sulingnya yang lumayan indah mencuri perhatian orang-orang. Setelah Itayan selesai mereka langsung memberikannya beberapa lembar ribuan. Itayan bengong, wong dia gak niat ngamen. Tapi akhirnya ia terima aja tuh duit.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis manis berambut biru berteriak, "Eh, ada cepot!! Eh, copet, copeet!! Cepet cepet!! Help!!"teriak si mbak-mbak latah karena panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, si Itayan segera membantu korabn pencopet tersebut. "Ya ampun, di mana?! Di mana?! Heh, kamu copet, jangan larii!!!!"

Maka terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara si gadis dan Itayan mengejar sang copet. Sampai akhirnya sang copet kelelahan dan tak kuat berlari. Itayan segera menyudutkan sang copet.

".. hosh.. hosh. Hahaha.. capek ya? Sebenarnya abdi juga capek sih.. Eh, copet! Balikin tas si eneng itu!"teriak Itachi. Sang gadis tadi mengangguk, "Iya, tolong kembalikan tas saya."

Raut muka sang copet menggambarkan bahwa ia tidak rela hasil buruannya dikembalikan (ya iyalah, namanya juga copet..) , "Gak bisa!! Sebelumnya lawan dulu gue!!" "Oh, ngajak ribut kau. Kang Itayan ini mau kok melayani copet gak jelas kayak kamu. Hiiaat!! Jurus bangau!! Jurus ular!!"ucap Itayan sambil mempratekkan jurus-jurusnya. BUAG! BUAG! DUAK! Dalam beberapa detik sang copet pun babak-belur.

"Ampun bang! Saya nyerah deh bang! Asal uangnya bagi dikit yaa.."pinta si copet memelas. 'Ampun dah, ni copet ngelunjak amet ya?'pkir gadis itu dan Kabayan. "Bang bang tut dasar elo maling! Sekali balikin, tetep balikin! Sini tasnya!!"kata Itayan sambil merampas tas tangan tsb dari tangan si copet. Si copet cuma bisa mendengus sambil merutuk. "Apa?!"tanya Itachi galak. Si copet mengkeret.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Itayan. Anoo, ini buat anda, anda kan tadi sudah membantu saya."ujar gadis manis itu seraya mengangsurkan uang seratus ribuan yang membuat mata hijau si copet berubah jadi merah. Itayan menolak uang jasa tersebut dengan halus, "Eh, abdi teh ente butuh duit. Abdi ke sini mah cuma mau protes ama Presiden soal Budaya Indonesia yang diembat ama Malaysia. Abdi ikhlas kok nolongin eneng."jawab Itayan polos. "Anda mau protes tentang kebudayaan mewakili warga Sunda? Wah, maybe I can help you. Kenalkan, saya Konan mentri kebudayaan. Then, you can go to my office this afternoon. Ini alamatnya. Are you newbie in Jakarta?"kata Konan yang fasif memakai bahasa Inggris namun logatnya agak melayu, karena notabene si Konan tuh orang Indo namun besar di Inggris sana. Itayan bingung, kagak ngerti omongan Konan. "Aduh, ora mudeng aku (lha?).."keluh Itayan. Akhirnya, Konan harus mengulang ucapannya lagi dengan bahasa Indonesia. "Oh.. iya, abdi teh emang baru di Jakarta."

Konan tersenyum, "It's okay, saya mungkin bisa membantumu protes. Ngomong-ngomong, anda siapa?"tanya Konan ke copet yang masih menangisi uang yang tidak jadi didapatnya itu. "Nama saya Kakuzu Jackson. Kalo saya sih udah 3 taon di Jakarta."ucap Kakuzu (setengah bohong) . "Baik, bagaimana kalau Mr. Kakuzu membantu Mr. Itayan ke kantor saya nanti sore. Anda pasti tau alamat ini.." Konan menunjukkan kartu namanya. Melihat muka Kakuzu yang rada gak niat, Konan buru-buru menambahkan, "Nanti di sana kalian akan disuguhi makanan enak kok." Kakuzu langsung mengangguk. 'Lumayan kan menghemat uang makan..'pikir Kakuzu licik. Konan melihat jamnya dan sedikit terlonjak, "Gosh! Saya ada rapat penting hari ini, sampai besok ya!!"kata Konan yang kemudian segera pergi.

* * *

Esok harinya, Itayan dan Kakuzu pergi menemui Konan di kantornya. Konan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mereka lalu memulai pembicaran mereka.

"Sialan, berani-beraninya budaya kita diklaim ama si Maling Asia. Tadi abdi baca di koran, lagu Indonesia Raya juga diplesetin ngaco!!! Belegug!!"ujar Itachi kesal. Konan dengan sabar meladeni Itayan yang terus ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, "Iya, iya, ini pasti cuma kesalah pahaman, benar kan Kakuzu?" "Eh, apaan?"tanya Kakuzu bego, tadi dia sedang sibuk membungkus makanan-makanan enak yang disediakan Konan di kantornya, dasar rakus.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan perlahan melongokkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mereka pun berhenti bicara, diganti dengan jawsdrop dan pandangan kagum.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang berambut merah –selaras dengan baju kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dipakainya sekarang. Wajahnya yang tampan sedikit baby-face dan, oh, tatapan matanya yang cool serta ekspresinya yang sedikit cuek sok jual mahal membuat Itachi dan Kakuzu serasa menjadi tukang sayur yang disandingkan dengan artis Hollywood. Ringkasnya; Perfecto –author dikasih duit segepok ama Sasori FC-.

"Ehm.. ano.. saye hanya ada janji saje dengan nona Konan,"ucap Sasori dengan logat melayu yang sangat kental, terlihat bahwa dia berasal dari negri jiran itu. Dia hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu, bingung melihat ekspresi tolol Itayan, Kakuzu, dan Konan. "Saye Duta Kebudayaan dari Malaysie, Sasori."

Itayan spontan berdiri dengan gaya yang didramatisir, "APA?!" JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG! "Kamu orang Malaysia?! Berani-beraninya kamu mencuri budaya Indonesia tumpah darah abdi ini! Malay cari ndiri dong budayanya, jangan copy-paste budaya kita! Kalau begitu kalian buat saja tarian kodok atau tarian katak! Eh, sama aja ya.. Daripada ngejiplak!"cerocos Itayan tanpa jeda. Sasori melongo', baru aja masuk kantor udah diceramahi tarzan Sunda gak jelas, pegimane jadinye? –betawi mode : on-

"Maafkan atas kesalahan negri saye. Saye sendiri resah mendengar berita tersebut. Saye ke sini ingin menyelesaiken baik-baik masalah ini."kata Sasori salah tingkah. Konan berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang tidak enak ini. "Iya, I'm Konan. Menurut saya, lebih baik kita adakan rapat dengan Presiden langsung, mengingat di internet sekarang mulai ada perang antara orang Indonesia dengan orang Malaysia. Agar Indonesia dapat kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan Malaysia, tanpa pencemaran nama baik lagi."kata Konan menjelaskan. "Berarti kita harus janjian ama presiden kan? Kalau begitu kita temui langsung sekretarisnya supaya kita cepatr bertemu presiden!!"

Kemudian, mereka segera pergi ke kantor sekretaris Presiden. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Bapak Hidan. Setelah bicara dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka, Pak Hidan kelihatan sedikit keberatan. Ia dengan judes menjawab semuanya dengan santai tanpa ada pertimbangan, "Jadwal Presiden itu sangat padat, jadi tak ada waktu untuk meladeni urursan tak penting seperti ini. Permisi, saya ada pertemuan penting di sini, silakan keluar."

Setelah itu mereka berempat pun keluar dengan muka merengut. Mereka merasa kesal dengan perilaku aneh Pak Hidan sebagai sekretaris.

"Sekretaris macam mana itu, kok ngomongnya teh judes pisan.."gerutu Itayan, sesekali tangannya menusuk-nusuk boneka voodo Hidan (?) . Sasori tampang muka detektip. "Ssst.. kalau saye rasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan Pak Hidan. Hai Itayan, cobalah curi dengar dan rekam pembicaraan yang mungkin mencurigakan oleh Pak Hidan. Pakailah ini."bisik Sasori seraya mengusurkan sebuah alat untuk merekam (author gak tau namanya) . Itayan masang tampang bego. "Ano.. ini teh cara pakenya gimana?"

Sambil ber-gubrak ria, Sasori segera memulai kursus kilatnya dengan Itayan. "Ini, begini caranya.."

Kemudian, Itayan pun mengendap-endap mendekati ruangan Pak Hidan tadi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pembicaraan Pak Hidan dengan orang asing. Itayan lalu segera merekamnya. Kira-kira beginilah isi pembicaraannya :

Pak Hidan : "Saya menemukan pulau tak berpenghuni di daerah Sumatra yang sangat indah. Saya bisa menawarkan harag khusus untuk anda, Pak Orochimaru."

Orang Asing : "Oh, begitu. Kira-kira berape harga pulau itu?"

Pak Hidan : "Harganya hanya 16 milyar."

Orang Asing : "Baik akan saye kabarkan berita ini dulu."

Pak Hidan : "Iya pak, terima kasih!"

Betapa terkejutnya Itayan mendengar pembicaraan ini. Dengan muka jijijk, ia berujar pelan, "Belegug, dasar pengkhianat negara.." Ia segera pergi ke kantor kebudayaan, markas mereka. Di sana Konan, Kakuzu, dan Sasori yang sudah pulang duluan menunggu hasil pengintaian.

"Benar apa yang saye kira.."kata Sasori sambil mendengarkan rekaman ulang hasil sadapan Itayan itu. Kakuzu menggeleng perlahan, sok tahu. "Bisa-bisanya Presiden mendapat sekretaris yang seperti itu, mending juga gue."ujar Kakuzu narsis. Yang lain sibuk mikir, tidak menggubris perkataan Kakuzu yang tidak pantas itu. BRAK! Itayan menggebrak meja. "Sudahlah, bisa-bisa pulau itu nanti benar-benar direbut Malaysia!! Besok kita harus pergi menemui Presiden tanpa perantara, kita harus membongkar semuanya!!"teriak Itayan berapi-api sambil berdiri di atas meja, saking panasnya muncul background api komikal di belakang, membuat yang lain sweatdrop. "Saye tahu, sabar.. sabar.."ucap Sasori menenangkan Itayan.

* * *

Besoknya, dengan modal nekat mereka langsung menemui Presiden sampai nyaris diusir penjaga. Untung saja Presiden mau menerima mereka. Mereka segera membeberkan semuanya.

"Ooh, begitu.. –slep- Tobi baru tahu.. –slep-"ucap Presiden Tobi sambil menjilat lolipop berwarna jingga terang sambil tetap fokus mendengarkan cerita mereka. Itayan sebenernya gak percaya kalo Tobi itu Presidennya, malah dia kira Tobi itu anak TK yang lagi study tour di Istana Presiden.

Tobi menurunkan permennya yang sedari tadi dijilatnya terus gak berhenti-berhenti. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Segera tangkap mereka! Tobi memerintahkan kalian!"perintahnya ke dua orang penjaga yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. "Ya emang gak bisa dibiarkan pak."ujar Konan.

Maka Hidan dan Orochimaru di sidang di ruang Presiden. Setelah mengaku, meerka akhirnya mendapat hukuman penjara selama beberapa tahun di penjara –piiip- (kata Hidan gak boleh dikasih tau, ntar katanya banyak fans yang datang menjenguk :p) . Dan akhirnya, Itayan dicalonkan menjadi Duta Besar Indonesia di Malaysia (dan tentu saja setelah diajarkan ini-itu oleh Konan serta Sasori), dan Kakuzu diangkat menjadi Sekretaris Itayan (Semoga Kakuzu gak korup..) . Mereka berempat akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat. Hidan yang akhirnya insaf dan setelah keluar penjara ia membantu di bagian Mentri Kebudayaan. Mereka berlima hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayatnya.

* * *

Gajeee!!! –blood tears- Special fic untuk hari Kartini, 21 April. Maju Indonesiaku!!! –teriak2 pake toa-

Review, por favor?


	2. Omake

Chapter tambahan untuk penjelasan bahasa daerah yang keluar di fic ini. Silakan..

Sunda :

'abdi' : saya.

'teh' : kayaknya sih gak ada artinya, biasanya orang sunda kalo ngomong suka ditambahin kata ini. Mungkin kira-kira kalo di bahasa Indonesia artinya 'sih' atau 'mah' deh..

'ente' : tidak (baca pake 'e' nya elang ya.. ini juga beda dengan 'ente' yang pake 'e' nya sate. Yang itu artinya kamu, gak tau bahasa apa itu..) .

'belegug' : umpatan kalau saya rasa. Saya gak bisa memperkirakan artinya, maaf XP

'pisan' : sangat, banget.

'blekok' : ini juga sejenis umpatan XP

Jawa :

'ora' : tidak, nggak.

'mudeng' : ngerti.

Betawi :

'aye' : saya.

'pegimane jadinye?' : bagaimana jadinya?

'pan' : kan.

Untuk bahasa Malaysia, baca huruf 'e' nya (contohnya saye = saya) juga pake huruf 'e' elang, kebalikan dengan bahasa Betawi. Saya kira buat yang Malaysia, English, Betawi, ama bahasa prokem (tuh yang dipake Kakuzu kayaknya) udah cukup jelas. Maaf kalo gak terlalu men-detail, untuk lebihnya silahkan tanya ke guru masing-masing (?) atau ke orang yang mungkin tahu lebih lengkap. Maaf ya kalo mungkin bahasa daerahnya kurang ngena, soalnya kalo berlebihan entar readers gak ngerti lagi.. –bungkuk-

Dan sebagai permohonan maaf karena bahasa darehnya gak jelas dan ancur, silakan baca Omake ini~

Di Kantor Kedutaan Indonesia di Malaysia…

"Itayaaaan!! Aduh! Sudah saye bilang kalau file-nya jangan di keluarken dulu sebelum di-save!"gerutu Sasori kesal. Itayan cuma bisa cengengesan tak bersalah. Sasori nyaris meledak marah, wong tadi si Itachi mengeluarkan tab MW-nya seenak udel cuma buat main Insaniquarium Deluxe. Dan bagusnya lagi, file yang gak kesimpen itu kerjaannya yang dia ketik selama 2 hari sambil begadang, bayangkan perjuangan Sasori untuk mengetik file kerja biadab yang semuanya bertotal 200 halaman itu. Akhirnya Sasori tepar di tempat, pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya bisa menyelesaikan kerjaan itu secepat kilat, sedangkan harusnya kerjaannya itu sudah mesti dikumpulkan ke bos-nya nanti malam. Itayan malah kembali sibuk dengan Insaniquarium Deluxe-nya.

Sementara itu, di Kantor Kebudayaan…

"Argh! Kakuzu! Please, jangan terus memelototi figura berisi uang seratus rupiah jaman dulu itu, bantulah saya!"keluh Konan sambil menatap tumpukan kerjaannya dengan miris. Kakuzu sekarang ini sedang sibuk membelai figura photo berisi uang seratus rupiah jadul (ya elah) sambil menciuminya. Merasa perlu segelas air segar, akhirnya Konan pergi ke Pantry dan dia langsung pingsan setelah melihat Hidan…

Yang sedang menjalankan ritual sesatnya untuk Dewa Jashin gak jelasnya –dikutuk Hidan- dengan badan berdarah-darah.

Akhirnya, gimana nasib bangsa Indonesia ini ya di masa depan nanti?

Omake gak jelas.. Kasihan Sasori dan Konan, setelah puas memuji mereka di chapter kemaren, maka sekarang saya ingin menistakan mereka, mwahahaha~ X3

¡Muchas gracias! for :

**Mira-chan dan Nia**

**Darky Cleo Amadeus** -san

**Azalea Yukiko** -san

**D' Girl Dark Angel** -san

**LuthMelody** -san

**pick-a-doo** -san

**Quincyvha** -san

**Deidei Rinnetachi** -san

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette** -san

**M'zha Uchiha** –san

**Aika-chii** –san

**Rizka Kururugi** –san

**-SonicNarutoLink94-** -san

**Sayuri Dei-chan** -san

Dan **readers** yang lain ^^v

Maafkan bila ada kata yang salah ketik, agak garing, cerita yang tidak pas dengan kehendak hati anda.

Sekali lagi, Maju Indonesia kita! Maju Akatsuki (??) !!

THANKS A LOT!! XXD


End file.
